Air quality in vehicle cabins is an increasing concern due to high air pollution levels, in particular in large cities. Air to be delivered to the cabin is normally filtered in order to decrease the amount of hazardous particles in the air. It is known that charging particles before the filtering stage increases the particles' ability to adhere to the filter in case the filter comprises dielectric material and/or is pre-charged. US 2005/0058582 A1 discloses a vehicle comprising an electrostatic filtration system for cleaning air to be delivered via a conduit to a cabin of the vehicle. The electrostatic filtration system comprises an ionizing part for charging particles and a collecting part comprising a particle filter made from non-woven fibers. The ionizing part is positioned upstream of the collecting part. The ionizing part comprises a plurality of small-diameter electric wires disposed in alteration with parallel conductive plates.